


Creepy

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Inspired by Art, Magical Artifacts, Painting, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is creeped out by a painting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1 Million Words Wednesday One Image prompt with [This image](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/225789.html)

"Gah!" Pete jumped.

Myka hurried around the corner. "Pete! What's wrong?"

Pete gestured at the picture on the wall. "That."

Myka stared at it for a long moment before looking back at Pete. "Well, did it wink at you or whammie you or what?" she finally asked.

Pete shrugged. "Nothing, it's just creepy."

"It's creepy?" Myka repeated skeptically. She reconsidered the picture. It seemed to be of a doctor examining a patient, though it was a little odd. "I'm not seeing the problem," she declared.

"You don't think it's weird, that the guy's pants are undone? Or that the other guy has no face? And what's with the little glass jug? Or his awkward kneeling position?" Pete gestured excitedly as he pointed out the painting's oddities.

Myka considered it again. "Well, I wouldn't hang it on my wall, but it doesn't exactly strike me as artifact-y." She patted him on the shoulder. "Not everyone has the same taste in art, you know."

"Is that a jab at my Kiss poster?" Pete asked as they walked away.

"Of course not!" Myka replied a little too quickly.

As they rounded the corner, the examiner glanced after them, and then smirked and got back to work.


End file.
